wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Man'ari eredar
This article is about the demon-corrupted eredar who now lead the Burning Legion. One faction of original eredar that escaped the corruption now call themselves the draenei and are playable under the Alliance. Note that the term "demonic eredar" is a descriptive term applied by WoWWiki users to differentiate between the original race and the demon variety, both known as '''eredar.' ''"Man'ari" redirects here. For the word itself, see the note below or Eredun. Note on naming Man'ari is Eredun for something that is"horrifically wrong, something twisted and unnatural and defiled..." It is most often used by the draenei to describe the eredar followers of Kil'jaeden and Archimonde, and some demonic eredar appear to refer to themselves as such. By the original definition, Fel orcs, naga, and satyr would also be considered man'ari. However, usage as a species name to refer to the eredar of the Burning Legion can be considered grammatically correct, as Kil'jaeden appropriated the term for his own use . The Burning Crusade implies that "Man'ari" has come to mean "'gifted' by Sargeras" in the Legion's dialect of Eredun. The Split The man'ari eredar were created by Sargeras's evil. The great Fallen Titan was attracted by the eredar's magical affinity, and visited them, promising their three leaders, Kil'jaeden, Archimonde, and Velen, immortality and vast powers. Despite Velen's misgivings, Archimonde and Kil'jaeden agreed to join Sargeras' Burning Legion, forever transforming the eredar into powerful demons. Kil'jaeden eventually discovered the sanctuary of the draenei. The Decevier began to corrupt the orcs, turning them into a warlike race and granting them access to warlock magics. The orcs subsequently hunted down the draenei, almost wiping the entire race out. (For more information on the split and inter-faction relations, see eredar, Kil'jaeden, draenei) Biology The eredar mutated by Sargeras's demonic power are physically different from their original shape, which may be preserved in the appearance of the draenei. Most eredar who became demons have small spikes protruding from their cheeks and above their eyes (Archimonde's cinematic and drawn art shows a different style of cheek spikes, and no spikes above the eyes). The hooves of demonic eredar are more compact than those of draenei, and most of the demonic breed lacks cranial hair. The hands of demonic eredar are clawed. Most significantly, demonic eredar are much larger than draenei - though few could match Archimonde's preferred height (he could change his size to anywhere between 20 and 200 ft.), the shortest of demonic Eredar are probably about ten feet tall, whereas draenei are a little shorter than Night Elves, probably between six and a half and seven ft. (Note that "draenei" in this case refers to the original Eredar species, as it is assumed that the draenei more closely resemble the original species.) Eredar in World of Warcraft use the same model as the Draenei (see Prince Malchezaar as an example) showing no physical differences, apart from height, skin color and eye color. Argus It is unclear what exactly became of the eredar homeworld, Argus. Some believe that the demonic eredar devoured their own world by using radical warlock magics, though information recently offered by the draenei suggest Sargeras was responsible for the planet's destruction. It is also possible that Argus, drained of all forms of non-demonic life, still exists and serves as a stronghold of the Legion. Sociology Pre-eminence in eredar warlock society depends almost entirely upon magical power. Those who command the greatest selection of paramount spells - and thus in theory the greatest magical arsenal - rise to higher ranks. Those whose arcane abilities top out at such pitiful cantrips as wish and shape change are grunts and lackeys, scarcely worthy of notice. Because of the very nature of magic, rank, magical power, and overall intelligence go hand-in-claw. This rule of rank is never deviated from; Archimonde's status among his brethren is backed up by his mastery of the most destructive forms of magic, and his adeptness of all others (recall his single-handed destruction of Dalaran). Kil'jaeden's magical powers are probably very great as well, and his ruthless cunning might even make him an even more dangerous demon than Archimonde. Magical Fields/ranks *Eredar Warlocks *Eredar Diabolists *Eredar Sorcerers Other Legends/Retcons the famous Eredar Warlock]] Old Canon Information from WorldofWarcraft.com which conflicts with new canon : From Chapter I: Mythos; :Though Sargeras's nearly limitless powers were more than enough to defeat the vile eredar, he was greatly troubled by the creatures' corruption and all-consuming evil. Incapable of fathoming such depravity, the great Titan began to slip into a brooding depression. Despite his growing unease, Sargeras rid the universe of the warlocks by trapping them within a corner of the Twisting Nether. :''In his fury, Sargeras shattered the prisons of the eredar and the Nathrezim and set the loathsome demons free. These cunning creatures bowed before the dark Titan's vast rage and offered to serve him in whatever malicious ways they could. From the ranks of the powerful eredar, Sargeras picked two champions to command his demonic army of destruction. Kil'jaeden the Deceiver was chosen to seek out the darkest races in the universe and recruit them into Sargeras's ranks. The second champion, Archimonde the Defiler, was chosen to lead Sargeras's vast armies into battle against any who might resist the Titan's will. In the new lore, Sargeras' first battles with demons were not with the eredar, it is possible he may have fought some other demonic race from the Twisting Nether before his battles with the Nathrezim. Most speculation points to the Pit Lords (the later part, that Sargeras fought the Nathrezim and fell shortly thereafter, has apparently not changed), but nothing has been confirmed. Metzen stood by the lore changes (Metzen on Lore), being of the opinion that this new lore grounds the eredar, who for better or worse are among the primary antagonists, more firmly in the backstory. Famous Eredar of the Burning Legion Though many demonic eredar were part of both invasions of Azeroth (the War of the Ancients and the Third War), few individuals are known to mortals; only two, the greatest in magic, are commonly known: the Defiler and the Deceiver. Trivia The man'ari eredar bear a striking resemblance to the Sith species of the Star Wars universe: often red skinned humanoids with tentacle 'beards' who were opposed to the forces of good. Also, the word "man'ari" appears to be a reference to "Sith'ari", a Star Wars title meaning "Overlord". Essentially the Star Wars antichrist; the Sith'ari was the prophesied ultimate user of the "Dark Side". Such a description fits the greatest man'ari eredar - Kil'jaeden - perfectly. Category:Game Terms Category:Eredar Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:World:Argus